Keade Inuyasha And Kagoma Baby girl
by Ailaht Zepol
Summary: Inuyasha And Kagoma have a daughter andname her keade.When she was born inuyasha told kagoma that he was gunna go get the rest of the jewel shards.He havent came back in 3 year,They go look 4 him when they do found hm bound 2 the tree.....................
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The New'z =Q _______________________________________ was the night of June,3 Inuyasha and Kagoma sleeped togther that night the same next day Inuyasha waited 4 everybody 2 wake Everybody was awake they saw a tornado coming there way inuyasha knew it was Koga and Kagoma did 2 the other wernt aware it was him,Kaoga ran and grabed kagoma and took off Inuyasha wonted Kagoma 2 be he'z mate so that why he took off said went 2 get kagoma stabed koga in he'z right arm were he was holding Kagoma they both feel 2 the ground from the sky,They hit the ground like a ton of brick' got back up and ran off once he saw Kagoma liying next 2 him uncoshes,Inuyasha was mad and put Kagoma on he's back and took of 2 Lady Kaede little and Lady keade were the only 1 that were aloud in there cause they were female and the rest wernt.30 min's past still no sine of Lady Keade or Sango they waited for either one to come of a sudden Sango came out giggling and grabbed Shippo and Miroku and dragged then Lady Keade came out holding Kagoma and helping her she put Kagoma beside Inuyasha and then she whispered 2 her self i'll leave u 2 love bird so sorry kagoma i was...It wasent ur fault Inuyasha i know u were trying 2 protect me now listen i need 2 tell u something important....Ok...Inuyasha am preg..Pregnet with ur child....Kagoma i love u with all mi heart he kissed her lip's i love u 2 Inuyasha now we know i cant stay here when the baby close 2 coming.i understand ill be able 2 stay here for 5 month'z only and that'z it so when the baby'z coming i'll be Kagoma.5 Month'z Kagoma Bye Inuyasha Bye shippo.(All 3 kagome,shippo,inuyasha all say goodbye 2 sango and miroku). inuyasha,The reason y am letting u go with kagoma cause u 2 r like best friend'z sort of i need u 2 protect kagoma and mi child 4 mi wile am gone,I will do,inuyasha...*goes down bone eater well* Kagoma knock at her house,Hi mom am here,Hello kagoma good 2 hav u home again wait right here inuyasha i need 2 talk 2 mi mom then u can tell her wut u needed 2 tell her goes 2 talk with her mom Soat come were inuyasha was and ask do u wont 2 play a game "wut the game title":Inuyasha weird conces sure 5 kagoma come out and tell inuyasha he can go and speak with her mom,*inuyasha walk 2 the kitchen and sit'z down on the dinning table and talk 2 her mom*.I hav 2 ask u something,sure go right ahead well...U wont 2 marry kagoma hhh-how did u know i can see it in ur eye's,But that not the only thing i wonted 2 ask u Well wut is the other thing am i able 2 ask kagoma 2 be my y not u 2 r already having a kid together *inuyasha smile'z*. throw wedding ring catolog toward'z inuyasha look throw it inuyasha tell mi the 1 u like the best...I like this 1.*inuyasha and kagoma mom goes 2 the wedding store*.Do u hav this ring in stock..why yes we do ma'ma...Do u hav it in blue umm i would hav 2 look.*2 mine later store lady come out*Yes sir we hav it in blue..We would like 2 buy this ring ok ma'ma...Inuyasha we need flower's *I cant belive they fogot the rose'z srry 4 butting in but i just had 2 say that... and they got the rose'z* Both of them get back 2 the house and then inuyasha went down the bone eater well 2 go get the Miroku and all came everybody was in the living room waiting 4 kagoma 2 get done getting dress and wen she came down she saw all of them there and inuyasha holding rose'z and a box in he'z hand' walked over 2 him and got down on 1 knee and askeed kagoma "Will u marry me"...Her heart drop and in a heart beep she said yesh and he said 1 more thing kagoma,Yes inuasha he grabed her hand and they went into the kitchen,Kagoma will u be my mate.i will inuyasha he picked her up and kissed her... then it was time 4 him 2 go back down in the well with sango and miroku kagoma was outside watched them till the shrine door closed.

___________________________________________

I'll get Chapter 2 "The Wedding day came and gone" done as fast as pig can snort O_o 1 out of 30 chapter's

By:Thalia Lopez [did not creat inuyasha did wrote this from my mind i didnt steal it i just though of this stuff =] ...]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:"The wedding day came and gone"

___________________________________________

2 week later kagoma was barley getting a belly,And was exspecting 2 get June the 17th which is today she was so excited she had 3 reson 2 be happy.......

1st:She'z getting married 2 the man of her dreams

2nd:She found out that her baby heathley

3rd:The baby will be due deceber the 7th.

The wedding day came and gone in a flashShe was so happy that she was married but her happiness didn't last 4 long inuyasha had 2 leave 2 the feda era 2 look 4 the more secret jewel shard's and wen kagoma was going throw labor he'll be there.4 Month past and her due date was in 7 day away kagoma was getting worried,She told shippo 2 go back 2 the feda era and go get inuyasha and tell him and so shippo did wut he was asked 2 do he came back in 4 hour'z but inuyasha wasn't with him were is inuyasha he was in battle wen i found him and i told him and he said after he done fighting he'll come here,Well ok then wait what is he fighting?A huge bird demon,Oh wait y,Ummm i dont know.-say'z in mind plz inuyasha don't get do u wont some tea to calm u down,Sure mom,ok,And mom plz look out the window 2 see if inuyasha is here,Here ur tea sweety,I guessing he ant here,He'll come i know it was a knock at the door i know it was inuyasha when mom was coming back sure enough it was got up and hugged him as tight as she could,And he kissed her lip's,MOM!!!!! i think mi water just broke.......

__________________________________________

srry people chapter 3 will be up as soon as i can type "ROFL" dont try exting xP 2 late u skip next chapter-"The New Baby Has Come"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "The New Baby"

__________________________________________

She grabbed her car key's off the little hook in front of the door and told both 2 race 2 the got in the passenger side and inuyasha got in the back told both 2 put on a seat put on ur seat belt as she showed him with both kagoma and her 0o0o0 i don't need ,Suit ur self,She put the key in and the nosies from the old car scared inuyasha,When they got there was this huge sigh that said "HOSPITAL".They got out as fast as they could,Inuyasha had 2 sit in the waiting room for a few minute' was a little girl sitting 2 seat next 2 him just staring at slowley got up and sat at the seat next 2 him and said,Hi mi name is miko what's your's,Inuyasha,She smiled brightly but didn't have lot of teeth 2 back up her smile,Inuyasha wonder wut it would be like 2 have a daughter like put He's head down,She tried pulling it back up but couldnt,You don't like mi ='[

a puddle of tear formed in her eye,He looked up and try 2 make her happy and then mat....My wife is having a baby and he poited 2 a room that kagoma was in,The little girl smiled wut do u wont 2 have a boy or a girl,Hm i wont a girl,Her smiled became huge do u see that lady and that little boy in the wheelchair,Yes i do,That's mi mom and mi brother i got 2 go now Byee,Wile she was leaving the nurse called inuyasha into the room were kagoma was in,Are u ok kagoma,Am fine we need 2 find a name,If a girl i wont her name 2 be keade

Why keade?

It's a pretty name,Well ok,I have no doubt that it gonna be a girl.2 hour's later,baby girl,She had jet black hair like her mother,caring abilty like her mother,Dark brown eye' she also had fang'z like her father,Ear's like her father and that i can do it act. She's a beautiful baby griding her teeth the nurse said,Hey if u hav a problem with mi daughter take it up with me,The nurse walked out trying not 2 get the new father mad,Do u wont 2 hold her inuyasha,He slowley picked up he's doctor came in nice 2 see u all again okey do-key there some UN-ushe'll thing deforming inside ur daughter as he pointed 2 the ear's and fang's,Hey doc u ant handing her over 2 thoes buch of scietest-Inuyasha was cut off by kagoma,Plz are we just able 2 take r daughter home with us,He smiled and said don't worry she'll go home tomorrow night,Inuyasha looked down at he's yawing daughter,As he smiled at her she smiled back,Inuyasha said he had 2 go and get all the shard but he'll be back as soon as he can as he kissed he's only daughter forehead and kagoma lip's.5 year past and inuyasha still haven't came back it was 12:42am,How dare he leave u like this kagoma i knew he would do this 2 u,i just knew i belive he'll come back i know he will-thinks in mind even those i know he wont come am gonna go check on keade and shippo she walked up the stair's she was getting more worried hoping inuyasha was ok as i watch keade and shippo sleep i noticed that she remind me so much of him -star's 2 cry-.I have 2 see him i just have 2.-wake's up am going 2 find inuyasha get ur stuff kagoma.-grabs keade put in gonna leave a not cause i don't wont them trying 2 stop me.-leaver's note on door.-goes down the bone eater well with keade on shippo...

___________________________________________

Chapter 4 "A coming 4 u inuyasha" 33 i hope u like it so far and next chapter 4 i'll make A.S.A.P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Am Coming 4 u Inuyasha"

___________________________________________

As we got 2 the fedu era keade woke up she was scared of her surrounding,she wonted 2 walk around so i let her,she soon pick up on her father sent and folled it she fan like her father,No no keade come back here KEADE!!!!!!,finally we caught up she was on top of a was bound 2 the sacret tree and once i got there she was talking 2 he's none moving this man wont tell us were daddy is,Kagoma eye got filled with tear's,There was keade and 's head came up and keade knew that was her daddy she screamed DADDY!!!! and hugged him,Inuyasha looked up and said keade he looked straigh and said k-k-k kagoma,She ran 2 him and hugged him and pulled the arrow out,He hugged both and got ready 2 kiss long have i been bowed 2 the tree inuyasha what happed first well kikyo found me and i told her i loved you and she bowed me there when i came back from your why u never came back in 3 year's,Yea that the reson in 5 YEAR'Z gah thnx 2 keade she woke me up from the the way were is keade?She's on top of ur head inuyasha...She is -inuyasha grab her and bring her down and hold in he's arm's- Hi keade haven't seen u in a long daddy huggez daddy i missed u daddy.I missed u let go 2 lady keade kagoma,Daddy i wont up ^^^^ ok garb's and put on top of shoulder' love u as much as i do

__________________________________________

Chapter 5 "Back as a family again!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Back as a family again!!!!"

___________________________________________

As we were getting 2 Lady Keade hut they saw here house just a few mile's they walked they saw a tornado going toward them just had 2 be 1 person Koga the wolf demon he ran past inuyasha and keade and then grabbed kagoma hand.I missed my women,Koga get ur filthy hand off of koga turned around he noticed something sitting on inuyasha neck,Hey mutt what's that on your shoulder,None of your god damn business,It's keade kagoma said,Who's keade she's me and inuyasha came over koga face and looked at inuyasha and said u put ur dirty hand on my kagoma,Keade jumped at koga and bite him leave mi daddy alone,Kagoma said keade sevral time till he throw her over hard 2 a tree then she started crying and kagoma slapped koga and said dont u dear touch her again and she told inuyasha 2 check and see if she was ok,Inuyasha ran 2 he's daughter and picked her up and cheaked everywere 2 see if she got hurt she didnt she just got the breath knocked out of here inuyasha said 2 kagoma and then he rocker her back and forth till she fell asleep in he's hand's then he handed her 2 kagoma and then said i'll deal with koga,Koga was gone in a flash b4 inuyasha could even start walking from kagoma danmit he got away .Keade woke up when they were very close 2 Lady keade hut and told inuyasha she wonted up he put her back were she was 1 hour and 30 minute's they got there Sanogo and Miroku were there they had 2 children with them as well a little boy bout 5 year old and a little girl same age as put keade down and she was scared 2 move she was holding inuyasha pant leg the whole time till inuyasha and kagoma left 2 go bath in a hot spring kagoma change and got into a bathing kimono she holded keade and inuyasha folled .When they were walking back it seem 2 get real dark and all of a sudden demon popped were after keade inuyasha grabbed both keade and kagoma and ran He's fastest 2 lady keade house he dropped them both of and went outside 2 defeat the demon' came back with a little cuts and said there all gone and then he collapsed on the floor next 2 kagoma

___________________________________________

=O i hope he's ok wait what am i talking bout i already know wut happen's hehehehe Mwhahahaha next chapter 6 "Am not hurt really"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Am not hurt really"

___________________________________________

Inuyasha,R u ok she set keade on the other side of her and opened inuyasha he had a hole in he's body were the arrow was she looked shocked then she told lady keade 2 get her special herb' is Daddy going 2 be alright i don't know keade i don't left 2 go help lady keade and told keade 2 stay put,After kagoma left keade went over 2 inuyasha and said daddy,mommy worried bout u k-k-k keade Daddy -huggez daddy-.I missed cha are u okay daddy-grab's her hand- am just fine were did ur mommy go she went 2 go get herb's....-gets up with help of tetsiga- there out there i know it and they might take were are you going -kisses her on the forhead i'll miss you know stay i wont 2 come with listen 2 me stay here -eye's tear up- ugh -Walked over by keade sit near her- am srry keade i didnt mean 2 make u cry it's just.. i need 2 save Grandma Keade and your mommy before something very bad happen's.-Turn the other way and cryie's-.-Sigh stand up with tetsiga help and b4 walking feels something on my dont leave me alone.-Huggez keade head and say am sorry i just...Before he could finsh kagoma walked in the hut with Lady saw inuyasha standing and hugging lay back down ur not fit 2 walk around,He stilled hugged he's she pointed up and he knew she wonted up but before he could say anything kagoma said Keade go and play somewhere else and leave him alone she sadly walked away and went dont be so tough on her she was just trying 2 make me feel better that it she didn't mean 4 me 2 get out of bed i did do u now what kind of condition your in if i dont bandage u and make u stop moving u will went back 2 the mat on the floor and layed down so she can do what she needs 2 looked outside and saw keade bouncing a ball up and down alone and he sighed...

___________________________________________

OMG i cant belive kagome is being so heart-less i say might take 2 day for he's wound's 2 heal and then they tell kagoma mom 2 watch her i bet u anything well Chapter 7 "No u cant come am sorry"


End file.
